Undiscovered
by MinatoUchiha21
Summary: Garlithian commander Klick has always adored the mysterious and strange, so when a new planet with new species is discovered he can't wait to explore it more. As the only sentient species known in the galaxy, how will Klick and his crew react when these "humans" begin showing intelligence far beyond their expectations?
1. Preview

The world had gone silent, though it was not the noiseless atmosphere that shadowed serenity and peace. This was a time of unknown concern, when families huddled together inside their homes, men kept the bat close to reach, and no lone woman walked the streets. Bursts of wind occasionally shattered the illusion of stillness, twisting and warping the branches of nearby trees, scattering leaves across the paved streets in swirling fashion. A light layer of frost dusted the ground. The sky remained black, the lack of clouds providing no cover from the scorning moon and stars, who peered down at the earth from their heavenly perch in anticipation of an imminent approaching foe. Had one been daring enough to peer through glass windows and towards the sky above, they might have witnessed the multitude of orbiting lights that spiraled cautiously towards the crust, each growing closer and closer as time passed. Eventually these lights dimmed to a mere glimmer, reflecting only the light cast by the majestic bodies above. They too, however, soon joined the blank silence, disappearing into the treelines.

As with all things unusual, there was one who remained oblivious to this sudden distrust. Padding down the icy walkway, an eldered teen of nineteen kicked the concrete, scattering small clusters of gathered debris. She paid no heed to the silence, thoughts occupied in a different realm, body moving purely on autopilot. An aged bag hung limp off of one shoulder, lightly burdened, and in her right hand she clasped a roll of envelopes. A strong gust suddenly knocked her sideways, and the teen stumbled, dropping her package. Wiping the strands of hair that had entangled themselves across her face, she bent down, wincing as her fingers made contact with frozen land. _Great, just great_, she thought, sweeping the fallen envelopes into a neat pile, trying desperately to ignore the feeling of wet paper beneath her skin. Letters danced across her vision, red and menacing as they mocked unforgivingly. Sighing, shoulders slumped and defeated, the girl swung her pack off her shoulder, quickly unzipping and shoving the bills inside. Rising, a slight limp to her gait, she observed the pavement once more, searching for any letters that had escaped her initial round. Finding none, she pursed her backpack once more, and glanced around. _Funny, I must have walked further than I thought._ Her eyes raked over the naked trees that lined the walkway, and she wrapped her arms around her chest as a chill suddenly swept through her frame. Though she couldn't quite place it, she had the unnerving suspicion that she was being watched. Shaking it off as a custom of the darkness upon the mind, she cast one more wary glance before continuing onward. Back turned, she vanished into the night, unaware of the yellow orbs that peered after her.


	2. Chapter 1

Rotar was a dangerous planet, of that no one could deny; By its own sentient species, it had been labeled a Vector-0A setting, high classed and filled with dangerous variables. Set far from its orbital sun, the temperatures often dropped well below freezing, leaving no chance for open liquid to form or coagulate. The landscape was a shattered mirror of mountains, scattered randomly with seemingly no design. The cliffs were sharp and deadly. Darkness was a constant, although dim lights could be seen pulsing with the binding of gaseous compounds that lay trapped beneath layers of ice. Icicles held fierce to their roots, and it was not uncommon to find a small specimen confined to its death upon these natural spikes.

To compensate for the harsh climate, the few organisms that had managed to survive had evolved unique adaptations that rapidly distanced the gene pool. With this distinction arising, soon competition became a common occurrence, and the period of the Translact era began. For five rotary decades competition reigned over the minds of all species, decimating populations, until only one remained on top. These were the Garlithians, an ape-like hybrid that walked on calloused knuckles and spent their days upon the cliffside, scouring for prey. Aided by an opposable forefinger that lingered behind their knuckles, the species was able to safely navigate the icy drops and climbs. With no competing factors, and a variety of insect-like creatures to feast upon, the Garlithians soon transitioned their minds from survival to exploring their surroundings. It wasn't long until the first ancestor asked the vital question, _why? _From then on the species advanced rapidly: first was the discovery of a distinct flora that caught fire when sliced the right way with a sharpened slab of stone, providing heat and warmth, a welcome factor in the freezing temperatures; next came the use of the opposable thumb in building shelters of rock and ice, strong enough to withstand the windstorms that raced around the planet.

Villages turned into towns, and towns eventually became cities. The Garlithians progressed with great speed, developing far advanced technology that knew no limits. By the 221st era of the celestial sun the species had completely roamed their entire planet, and with nowhere left to go, they looked up. The open space provided a welcome escape from the harsh conditions of Rotar, as well as a steady supply of resources essential to survival. It was perhaps inevitable that the Garlithians would eventually come across other lifeforms, though with each stop, each descent, it became outstandingly clear that none were sentient enough to rival the minds of their visitors. It was decided then, by the government of the Garlithians to cease all searches for sentience, for after exploring the far reaches of their own galaxy, one could only assume that he was alone to suffer in the brilliance of his mind by some conniving stellar being. Instead, as though led by some mockery of a moral compass, they began taking the lesser creatures from their planets, keeping them as one would entertain a dog or cat.

In order to replenish the stocks of organisms for purchase, ships made constant missions into the solar orbit, familiarizing themselves along a pathway unique to each vessel, a route upon which the government closely monitored. If one were to view this universal system now, however, it would be discovered that the hardliner XXHorix had deviated from its normal path, swerving sharply to the right and heading into the Terra Zone, a roughly mapped convergence of stars that was deemed too dangerous and varied from Rotar to be explored. Inside, impassive and contrite, commander Klick was ordering his crew with extreme diligence. A hardy eye remained fixed upon the fuel meter of his unit as crew members frantically rushed between stations. A large hole consumed the starboard side of the vessel's hull, empty space suctioning resources in large supply. The damage was extensive.

The dangers of the universe had always been known. Of course, it had improved over time- along with the development of RADAR- and yet the occasional tales of Garlithians stranded in space only to starve or asphyxiate still appeared to terrify those in the occupation of space travel. Children told tales of horrible predators that lurked in the shadows, ready to tear and destroy any living creature that crossed their paths, while adults kept their senses focused on the more immediate dangers of asteroids and debris. The commander was well versed in each myth and legend. He knew the stars as one would know the back of his own hand. The last coordinates they had received had suggested the ship was en route to the homeland, however having been struck off course by an unidentified mass of substance, he could not identify the direction in which they were headed. His fears stirred in the pit of his stomach, frills puffing in anticipation, albeit restrained for image, as a large planet came into stellar view. The crust appeared relatively lush, with large bodies of water encasing each landmark, and Klick could only hope that it would house the resources necessary for repair. Rising on two legs, he gained the attention of all in the room, barking one sturdy command:

"Land."

Grace continued on her trek, homebound and anxious to reach her destination as the streets grew steadily darker. An inky purple hue decorated the sky to the west, and one could begin to see the light glimmer of far distant stars from the east. Streetlights that lined the road ahead offered little comfort with their weak lighting. The trees that littered the pathway had long lost their leaves, their branches naked underneath the light layer of snow that blanketed the ground. Dew drops had frozen upon blades of grass, and icicles hung perilously from their perches, occasionally dropping to shatter loudly in the silence. The wind had grown in effect by now, whipping Grace's hair across her face in blinding fashion, and she cursed that she hadn't thought to grab a hair-tie before leaving that morning. Her backpack remained tight across her shoulders, and she gripped the wings securely, hands frozen and tight from the lower temperatures. The patter of her footsteps was the only sound in the night, eerily thunderous, and she felt her gut twist uneasily. Something nagged in the back of her mind, but she was unable to place a finger upon what was causing her such anxiety. The path seemed to be never-ending, stretching into pitch blackness, and she shivered, goosebumps rising on her forearms. Something cracked behind her and she paused, glancing over her shoulder, shoulders hunched protectively. Her body was tense. She could have sworn she heard footsteps right before the ominous sound, but the streetlights had flickered out suddenly, casting her previous route into total darkness, and she was forced to strain her eyes. Keeping her gaze focused, a single hand slipped into her pocket, extracting an old pocket knife that she always kept on her. Flicking it open, satisfied with the swift extraction of the blade inside, she called out, dreading an answer, but needing to know if her presence was conflicted with another's. She swiveled around, one foot strategically placed further back to make for a quick exit. No voice answered. The wind blew once more, shuffling leaves. It was deathly quiet as they settled. Keeping the knife close to her side, she rebegan her trek, constantly peering across her back to ensure that she was alone.

Finally, after another 20 minutes of nervous walking, in which nothing else out of the ordinary occurred, she reached her apartment. Forcing the key in the lock, she shoved open the door, almost slamming it in her haste to close it. Grace had always been cautious. It was a trait enforced into her through a rough childhood, and though she knew that the threat had seemingly passed, she could not bring herself to let down her guard. Twisting the lock on her door, and dragging the deadbolt securely into place, she relaxed slightly, shoulders unstiffening. The backpack was dropped to the floor with a huff. Her focus shifted as she reached out a hand to flick the light switch, wincing as the bulb flickered once before blowing out. Immediately she was reminded of the unpaid bills that had resided like a heavy weight upon her back. '_Fuck_.' Clenching a fist unconsciously, she felt along the wall, searching for the flashlight she kept unceremoniously hung. Times like these were nothing if not common. Finding the object of her desperation, she strove to turn it on, the bright beam casting her home into something out of a scary film. The few scattered pieces of furniture were all torn and shredded, garbage left out by some unassuming family that she had dragged away. An old home-phone lay upon a wooden coffee table, and almost immediately began to shrilly ring as the flashlight's beam was rested upon it. Sighing exasperatedly, Grace ignored the device, choosing instead to turn her back and stumble into another room, collapsing upon a loosely blanketed mattress that sent a mass of dust spiraling through the air as she landed. It creaked desperately, bending from the added weight. Reaching lazily behind her, she untied the apron around her waist and dragged it over her head, tossing it to the side without concern. Her shoes she kicked off, flinging them haphazardly and groaning as they slammed against a wall, sure to leave a dent. A loud crash came from the kitchen area, and she shot up. The torch protested under the strength of her grasp. Reaching underneath the mattress, she dug out an old baseball bat, cracked down the middle and with chips of wood flaking off. Bare feet silent on the carpeted floor, she cautiously approached the door frame, weapon posed at the ready.

"Who's there?" She demanded, voice cracking in fear. A clawed paw- for that was the only word adequate enough to fit the appendage- clasped suddenly over her mouth from behind. Pain racked through her spine, a burning spreading from the centre of her back to encompass her whole frame, a muffled scream escaping from her mouth in a quick gust before she collapsed into a limp pile upon the floor.

For the first time in his time as a commander, Klick was unsure of what action to take. His crew had successfully landed on the unknown planet, managing to take cover in the midst of what appeared to be luscious flora, and had been able to gather enough supplies from the storage room that hadn't been blown out to repair the ship, which involved sturdily covering the gaping hole in its rear until proper reparations could be done on the home planet. However, he was now faced with an impasse. He had not been blind to the multitude of consciously built structures on their descent, and unable to recall any species known of such capabilities was at a loss of how to proceed. While he had no doubt about the defensive abilities of his crew, his senses were too intrigued to simply leave with no exploration. Yet now he found himself stuck in a perilous situation, the consequence of his unfounded curiosity. A creature, one of which he had never seen the likes of, yet was oddly similar in structure, lay motionless beneath him inside one of the aforementioned buildings. It had fallen in a curled position, appendages limply sprawled out. He was careful not to accidentally step on the small features. In a way, it reminded him of a baby Garlithian, naked and without the protective fur of his species to keep in warmth. Reaching out a hand tentatively, he stroked the fur that matted the top of its head, purring at its silkiness. One hand trailed down its head, pulling back the lips to stare at the dull teeth that crowded its mouth. Klick noted that the claws were as equally dull and useless. He could feel the feeble bones beneath his touch, and knew that with a little more pressure he could easily end this creature's life. Carefully wrapping a forelimb around one of its limbs, he dragged the creature onto his back, chuffing subduedly at the weightlessness. Like a newborn, he hoped the creature would automatically grasp onto his fur- unfortunately, he had misjudged its capabilities, and it slid off, slamming into the floor. Klick hoped that the soft felt beneath his extremities had softened the blow as he winced, frills popping out in shock. Attempting once more, he cradled the creature underneath his frame, slightly uncomfortable at its closeness to his neck, walking on three limbs to keep himself balanced. Hurriedly, knowing he had to return before the light arrived, Klick scuttled out of the structure, his gait turning into a rapid hobble as he made it into the tall flora.

While he may not have an inkling of what he was dealing with, of one thing he was sure. He could not leave this creature alone. From now on, It Was His.


	3. Chapter 2

Her eyes opened blearily, a dull pain stabbing her in the head, though she had no recollection of hitting it on anything. Slowly, so as not to aggravate her headache any more than it already was, Grace pressed onto her elbows. She had been laying on her stomach and tiny clusters of dirt had worked themselves into her skin as she remained unconscious, leaving deep crevices. The ground was cold and hard, almost rough like concrete, yet lacking the grainy texture that marked it as such, and she watched, brain struggling to understand, as blood rushed into her extremities and lightened the pressure against her skull. Despite the lesser tension, the pain grew steadily worse as she raised her head to stare around, eyes watering slightly, yet she ignored it in favour of discovering her whereabouts. Thick, metal bars rose up on all four sides of her, a large grate topping off the apparent cage. Reaching out tentatively, Grace poked the bars, wincing at the cold, steely feel. With shaking arms, she pushed herself to her knees, head narrowly avoiding the grate above, and shivered, a combination of the pain and exhaustion against her frail frame. Thoughts swirled around her head: '_Where am I? What happened?_' and yet no answer came to mind. Her last memory had been of trudging wearily home, and then only blackness. With a grunt, she strained her shoulders against the bars, grateful for the sleeves that covered her arms, and gritted her teeth as they refused to budge.

A clinking sound came from her left, and she jumped, smacking her head into the bars in her haste to twist around, thighs burning. A shrill scream escaped her lips in horror before quickly being stifled by a hand. Next to her containment, a slip of wall had opened to reveal a large doorway, permitting a monstrous creature that no human had ever laid eyes upon. Its head flashed in her direction, seemingly startled, with black pupils that encased half its face, as Grace shrunk back, feet slipping on the floor in her haste to retreat. The beast- as no other name would suit such a monstrosity- grew step by step closer, obviously having noticed her awake state, and was lifting itself onto two limbs, rising to over eight feet in height, whilst still being half-crouched. It raised its paws in front of it, dragging them leisurely through the air before it as though a calming action, yet the only feature that Grace could focus on was the drastically sharpened claws on the end of its appendages. It let loose a low whistle, baritone and soothing. She could feel her heart pound through her chest, frantically filling her veins with the life-sustaining substance, though it calmed slightly at the sound. Back pressed tight against the far end of the cage, the only thing Grace could do was watch in horrified fascination as the creature approached even closer, having crossed the distance between the entryway and her cell too quickly for her liking. A curled forelimb stretched itself through the metal bars, claws pointed inwards and away from her form, finger-like appendages threateningly nearing her face. Tilting her chin back, body shaking with adrenaline and fear, Grace sucked in a deep breath, lungs poised to scream. Neck exposed, she prayed the vulnerable position would appease the savage, animalistic beast before her, maybe offering some sense of mercy in the form of a quick demise. Squinting her eyes tightly shut, to the point where the black transitioned into a multitude of swirling colours, she opened her mouth, expecting sharp nails to dig through her flesh without a moment's notice. No pain racked her frame, however, although a light, unusually warm pressure had settled itself upon the crown of her head.

Slowly opening one eye, she stiffened. The creature had turned sideways, one pitch black eye focused solely on her form, while its outstretched limb rested heavily upon her temple. Whimpering softly, she ducked, but the appendage remained steady on its perch, descending with her. Mockingly, it began to stroke back and forth, nails entangling themselves and tugging lightly on her hair. Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes.

"Please," she whispered, voice cracking. "Please." The creature only hummed, a buzz-like noise that shook her to her core. It reminded her of the purring of a large cat, and blearily she cracked open her other eye. It seemed to be staring into her soul, searching for an answer to some unspoken and unknown question, but for the life of her no answer came to mind. The stroking was oddly soothing, Grace noted, however, and though her heart still pounded furiously against her ribs, her mind had begun to clear somewhat. Suddenly, the limb transitioned from her head, trailing light circles down her cheeks and the veins of her exposed neck. It rumbled, vibrations travelling up into her own body. Finally, after what had seemed like a never-ending period of intense terror, the paw retreated, returning to its owner's side, knuckles scratching against the floor. Tilting its head, the alien gazed forelonly upon her shivering frame. For a full minute it crouched, eyes never once blinking, just gazing without movement. Her brain subconsciously took note of the features of the beast as it remained still: It could have easily rivaled a bear in statue, proportionately as wide, and like an ape, it knelt and stumbled awkwardly on its joints. A wool-like substance completely encased its form, apart from the extremities of its four limbs, which had black, hoof-like knobs to mark their ends, and she had the unnerving suspicion that if she were to touch it, it would be scratchy against her skin. Lengthy, protracted fangs hung from the creature's muzzle, sharp and deadly. Grace hoped she would never be on the end of one of those. Suddenly the creature shifted to its heels, having once again focused itself upon her. She huddled deeper into the corner, legs drawn into her chest. Her eyes watched as the beast stood, towering over her form. It began to retreat, still facing her, and stumbled over to what she assumed was a chest of some sorts, brown like mahogany and carrying the smooth surface that seemingly marked everything on the ship. Bending over, it dug around the drawer, the knocking of random objects reaching her strained ears, before two bowls were dragged out, covered with a clear lid. From her spot on the floor, she was unable to see the contents inside of the containers, but an appeasing smell reached her nose, and her stomach growled loudly. The creature seemed surprised, eyes flashing to her body where the sound had emanated from, whistling. Once again it approached, claws scratching eerily across the ground, carrying the two bowls clutched in one forelimb. With an unnatural grace and gentleness, the two bowls were placed upon the floor, just out of reach. The beast whistled again, this time a higher-pitched cry, and clicked its tongue. It reminded her of the way one would call for a cat, and her shoulders stiffened. She was no animal. Despite the obvious sentiment, however, Grace's stomach made it painfully clear just how starved it was, and fiercely snarled once more. The substance in the bowls smelled very enticing, but she knew in order to reach them, she would have to uncurl her stiff form and approach the alien. It waited expectantly, a sure distance back. The beast had yet to hurt her, she reasoned, yet her muscles remained taunt and prepared to spring, refusing to unclench. With forced movements, she brought her legs down from her chest, wincing at their stiffness, curling them beneath her body and rolling forward onto her palms. On four limbs, keeping her body low and as unthreatening as possible, she slowly moved forward. The creature seemed to hold its breath, frozen in position. With tense and rigid movements, Grace slipped an arm through the metal bars, hand wrapping around the one bowl that smelled the most alluring. Rapidly, she dragged it back to her form, settling one more in the corner. The beast seemed appeased, chuffing and letting loose a series of low clicks and whistles. Its form shook up and down. A light lit up on its wrist suddenly, and it stared blankly at the holographic device before rising, exiting the room uneasily with nothing more than a final glance backwards. The door closed with a sharp finality that rocked her to the core. Disturbed, but thankful the alien had been distracted, Grace was once again reminded of her pitifully empty stomach. Unclipping the lid of the bowl, the simple locking mechanism barely entertaining her thoughts, she raised it to her mouth, tentatively sipping the cold liquid, relishing in the sweet taste. Immediately, her stomach moaned in appreciation, and she sighed, feeling the warmth of fresh energy travelling through her veins. Finishing the bowl off with a sigh of contentment, she crawled forward once more, eagerly grabbing the other bowl before her, pleased to note that the substance inside was a syrupy liquid that immediately placated her burning throat. The bowl was soon discarded beside its counterpart. Fully satiated for the moment, Grace sat back upon her bottom, knees sideways with her weight leaning on her arms. Alone, though for how long she knew not, she grimaced and glanced at her surroundings. Already she could feel the stirrings of boredom gnawing at her stomach. Combined with the adrenaline from earlier, as well as the nervous fear, she knew it wouldn't be long until her internal organs rebelled. For now, she needed a plan, something to keep her entertained. Maybe she could begin by finding a way out of this cage.

The unknown species had intrigued upon the thoughts of Klick from the moment he had dragged it upon the ship. Deadweight and strikingly pale, it immediately captured the attention of the crew members who first assumed it to be a source of nourishment, though with little more than a piercing glare and baring of fangs, they were haste to resume their duties, slinking dejectedly away. Occasionally, one brave member

was caught staring curiously over his shoulder at the commander, yet as of the current moment, none had dared approach to question his intentions with the alien. Klick had escaped to his quarters with little hesitation soon after boarding. Cradling the animal in his forelimbs, he had deposited it gently into a containment cell near his door, carefully laying its head upon the floor. Fresh, tranquilizing liquid still dripped from the clip of his tail, the temperature too warm to permit immediate freezing, as would happen upon his home planet. He had gazed upon the unconscious form inquisitively. _Just what was this creature?_ As a secure hardliner, the shuttle had seen its share of rare and strange-looking beasts, often transporting them to zoos and exotic shops to be sold as pets, but none had ever resembled the Garlithians to such a degree that relativity could be assumed. And none before had captured the attention of a commander, experienced as one was, so possessively. Klick was content to observe the creature for numerous solar shifts, however, knowing he couldn't simply abandon his duties, he had secured the lid of the cell, locking it with a flick of his wrist, before sauntering resolutely to the navigation deck. That was where he currently resided, back stiff against the captain's chair. His eyes followed the steady and practiced motions of his crew as they prepared for liftoff. They were well trained, and with repairs conducted to the fullest extent, there was no hesitation to return to the path of the homeland, a destination which now blinked as a flashing bulb upon the holographic screen. A lieutenant to his left was hollering commands verbaciously, sending recruits scuttling back and forth across the deck, while the lower majors sat perched in their respective seats, eyes and extremities intent upon the controls.

They had exited the gravitational pull of the terran planet approximately 20 minutes gone when the screen upon Klick's wrist flashed, warning of detected movement from his bunk, and he rose, hindquarters supporting his weight as he stood. Immediately, all eyes in the room flashed to him, his stance one of dominance

and superiority. The eyes pursued after him as he exited the deck, intrigued at the identity of the one who had stolen their commander's focus. His interest had immediately been piqued even more when, upon entering his quarters, a shrill scream had blown his eardrums. Surely a self-defense mechanism, it had left him resolutely deaf for almost a full 10 seconds, his sensitive ears folding protectively over his head. Gazing with astounded amazement, he began approaching the creature, now conscious and cowering in the corner of the cell. He could see the form physically shaking, and grew somewhat cautious. _Was it preparing for an attack?_ Dragging himself onto two limbs, an attempt to look imposing and strong, he raised his hands, kneading softly and whistling, the universal sign of peace. It seemed the work slightly, as the creature's pupils grew less dilated, and its breathing slowed, though the vibrations remained. Stepping even closer, he watched curiously as the animal curled in upon itself, burrowing its head into its forelimbs. As he neared, however, lowering himself into a crouch, it lifted its jaw, presenting its neck before him. Immediately he recognized the sign, a common symbol among lesser species when they recognized another as a superior before them, a sign of surrender and respect. It was an act rarely observed by Garlithians themselves, and when assumed by pets, took often years to gain such trust. That the creature had so quickly offered its most vulnerable prize to the commander was a surprise in itself. Continuing to whistle softly, he lifted a forelimb, his intentions to make physical contact with the species while it was conscious. That would assure his dominance. A strange layer of skin, thin enough that the veins of the creature could clearly be seen pulsing through it, shut over its eyes as his hand rested itself upon its head, and it flinched back. Klick marvelled at the soft fur beneath his hand, certain he had never entertained something as silky and smooth, and before he knew it, found his hands roaming up and down the creature's head. This seemed to quell the fears of the animal before him, as the vibrations slowed to a minimum, and its breathing grew into a more even pace. Softly, so much so that he doubted he had even heard it, the creature chuffed, barking twice. It gradually revealed the whites of its eyes, the skin peeling back. With cautious and careful movements, he descended onto its face, trailing the veins of its neck, avoiding the region wherein which he knew the teeth resided. At first the creature startled, but as he continued his motions, it seemed to understand that he meant no harm, unconsciously relaxing into his touch. A content rumble escaped from Klick's chest.

Begrudgingly, he pulled his hand back, realizing in the back of his mind that the creature before him was still wild and untamed. It would be dangerous to continue without proper safety measures in place. Leaning back, he brought a hand up to his head, fingers running through his own, scraggly fur. For the first time, he took a moment to properly observe the animal, secure in his belief that, for the moment, the ship would not be making any more unexpected pit-stops. Its eyes, large in its small, circular face, were noticeably distinct from any other discovered species, with tiny, black pupils surrounded by a white, milky substance. Unlike the Garlithians, the eyes were centred in the middle of the head, complemented by a tiny flap of skin that marked the nose. Its ears were unusually tiny, and did not seem to hold any capability for movement. He wondered for a moment if the species could even hear. The four limbs seemed equally proportionate, however, from observation the species was prone to movement on only two of the extremities, leaving it unbalanced and clumsy. The front paws were significantly smaller, lacking the elongated claws of a predatory species. Its back paws shared the same characteristics, and were long and flat.

As previously mentioned, he had noted the architectural structures that littered the creature's home planet, which indicated some degree of intelligence, however, it was not uncommon for other species to have designed homes from the resources their own lands provided. The lack of any noticeable furniture in the building, apart from the small pile of furs that had made up the bedding area, suggested that the species was not so far developed as to have distinguishable intellect. Although there was always the possibility, he reasoned, that his captive was unique in this regard.

The new species, which he had determined to call a Willic, produced a sort of rumbling sound, though he doubted if the animal itself had been able to hear the sensitive sound, bringing his attention back to the present. Lost in his thoughts, it took Klick a second to register what he had just heard, noting it as the tumultuous overturning of a hungry stomach. Rising to his full height, he sauntered gradually over to his chest of drawers, digging through its contents until he found the object of his intentions- two rounded bowls supplied with nutrients. Each was covered with a complexly locked lid designed to prevent unwanted intruders, with small grates at the top to allow the liquified supplements exit, and Klick figured that the simple objects would entertain the Willic and provide a little nutrition until a proper diet could be determined and established. Setting it in front of the cage, hoping the Willic would have trusted him enough to approach slowly, he watched with bated breath as it reached a miniature appendage to grab at the bowl and pull it back. Surprised, he noted with some fascination the opposable thumb that protruded from its stub, granting the alien the ability to clutch and snag, rather than simply pull back as other species would have done. Before he could engross his sights into how the creature devoured its nutrition, a call emanated from his smartwatch, alerting him to a call from the central station that governed his immediate attention. Groaning internally, he withered slightly, ignoring the pressing eyes that gazed upon his towering form, and settled himself, swinging around towards the exit, sparing one final glance before padding out the doorway.


	4. Chapter 3

The disposition of the beast had changed, of that she could tell from the pounding of its footsteps upon the metalled flooring, rougher in pressure than previously announced. Throughout its period of distance, Grace had struggled to determine an exit from the bars that caged her. It was little more than a useless endeavor- every push only strained her weary limbs, and pulling bore no results. There was no visible lock that marked an entrypoint, and no distinction could be determined amongst the edges of the cage. Once the beast had returned, however, she quickly stole to her spot on the floor, equally centred so as to escape from any reaching limbs. The alien seemed not to notice her movement, too focused on its stomping rounds, nails scratching against the tiles. She shuddered, recalling the way those same elements had dragged against her skull only minutes before. The fur upon its body seemed even more puffed, much like that of a cat when frightened or angry. It cast a quick glance in her direction, before pausing. Steadily it twisted, its frame once more facing her directly. Grace's eyes widened as its teeth bared, a repeated growling-noise escaping from its muzzle, distinctly sharper than the whistling of earlier. '_Was this it? Was it finally planning on eating her?' _She shrunk back as it approached, yet calmed slightly when, instead of reaching for her, it picked up the two bowls and dropped them outside of the door. It shut with the finalized click of a lock.

Before she could register any more, the beast was once again crouched in front of her, four paws resting on the ground. Flinching back from surprise, she could only watch as a limb reached for her head once again, resting itself heavily upon her skull. It rose and lowered a couple of times, and she huffed, teeth grinding. '_Was it- Was it petting her?' _Without considering the consequences, she irritably swatted at the offending appendage, briefly noting the scale-like feeling of the creature's skin. Her heart paused, and she cussed mentally. Fearfully, she huddled down, expecting retaliation for her useless, yet noticeable, attack, eyes clenched tightly shut. As before, no pain erupted from her body, and she peeked an eye open, only to scream shrilly at the large black orb staring directly at her. Grace snarled, a natural habit that she hurriedly hushed following the yelp. The alien started, ears folding back in shock, and she felt a burst of pleasure at the thought that she had some viable defense, though the bubble quickly popped when it clasped a paw over her mouth. Rebuking, Grace found herself pinned. A babble of combined whistles and snorts escaped from the beast before her. Claws dug into her skin, pricking uncomfortably, and she began vibrating with fear. What she would give for a warm bed to crawl into, for the nightmare to end, yet none were so forthcoming. A whimper escaped from between pressed lips, and the beast seemed to realize its own strength, lowering its hand almost reluctantly. Distrust resonated from Grace's frame, he neck lowered protectively and fists clenched behind her back.

The alien gazed at her once more, this time peering down at her lower half, and she shook, terrified of the notion of what the beast might be planning. From her own perspective, she gathered that the flat chest of the beast, combined with its muscular structure and horned head suggested a male presence, and she doubted the creature had such human regard for the female condition as her own species. Suddenly, the paw began a descent downward, slicing tantalizingly against her bare neck, before tugging at the shirt she possessed. Its paw rested uncomfortably against her breasts, and she swiped at it, attempting to remove the offending appendage. It gazed quizzically at her for a moment, before with one quick tear, it ripped the fabric from her body, leaving her chest and stomach exposed. Grace froze up, too afraid to move lest the beast attack. Shivers racked her frame, and she felt tears well up behind her eyelashes. A choked sob rose from her chest and she coughed. The creature seemed unaware of her pain, too observant on her chest to notice, and as soon as it rose and turned away, she hastily refastened the shirt as best she could. Thankfully it hadn't tried to search lower. Her voice was rough from the combination of tears and shouting, yet she released one final, pitiful cry as the beast returned from its crossing. She pleaded as the same paw once again tore off the newly recovered shirt, whimpering and shaking. Dragging her knees in close, she wrapped an arm around her chest, hunching over to protect her vital organs and bodily compliments. The creature only huffed, burning eyes raking over her huddled form. It seemed confused as to her response, though without a common language to approach from, she was unable to curse the beast for its immodesty. Thankfully the fur of the alien covered its lower half, much like her pants did for her, so she was unable to see for certain the sex of her captor, granting her some reprieve that maybe it wasn't appeased with her nature, as no protruding mass was discernable. While not particularly comfortable with nudity, she was no stranger to it, and as such still resolved to lash out should the beast try more than simple touches.

A loud knocking suddenly rang out, and at the beast's approval in walked another equally-terrifying mass of fur. The two seemed to exchange some words before the newcomer approached, kneeling before her and baring its teeth. Grace shrunk back, her lower organs screaming in protest as the harsh metal ground into her spine. The alien's paw remained half-extended, as it to touch her head, yet stopped short of the cage walls. Breath almost to the point of hyperventilation, she almost didn't register the disappearance of the bars from her left side. Speedily though, it registered, and she sprung forward, only to cry out as claws raked into her spine, pinning her to the floor. The metal was uncomfortably cold against her bare stomach. Too rapid for her eyes to keep up with, she found herself once again gagged by an overbearing paw, this time facing the ceiling above. Her thoughts staggered away, mind mentally preparing itself to block out any unpleasant memories. It was only briefly that she registered the nails scraping and mushing her chest, the low whistles blowing past her ears as incomprehensible garbage. Tears fled steadily down her face, dampening the base of her neck, yet she found her cares lay elsewhere. Something cold struct her roughly in the centre of her ribcage, but shock kept her brain occupied. Grace's breaths had become even shorter in length, and black spots crowded the edges of her vision. Blearily, she registered the paws leaving her breasts, accompanied by a series of clicks and groans. A pounding pressure from her head encaptured her attention, and gladly she welcomed the arriving darkness. With one last mustered glare, she fell into the depths, unaware of anything more.

To say he was surprised would have been an understatement. He had understood, at least on some basic level, that the Willic possessed an innate sense of intelligence, enough to grasp the use of tools and its counterparts, however, what he had not considered, was that it would be intelligent enough to solve a complex locking mechanism with such apparent ease. Klick had returned shortly after his departure back to his quarters, attitude soured by the recent discourse between he and his home commanders, yet he shoved aside his emotions in order to deal with the pressing issues aboard his ship- beginning with the alien. Entering his room, he expected to find the remnants of nutritional supplements strewn around the containment cell, leaving a hefty mess for him to dispose of, however, to discover nothing of the sort, accompanied by neatly settled bowls in front of the cell was a relief. Perhaps the Willic had made efficient use of the grates, he considered, yet upon closer inspection it was found that the locks for the lids had been neatly procured, opened and then forced back down once finished. Huffing in surprise, a light chuckle found purchase from his jaws.

"It seems I may have misjudged you." The creature only tilted its head, confusion warring in its eyes. Its nose crinkled slightly, oddly adorable on its rounded face. Klick hastily picked up the now-empty bowls, leaving them piled outside of his door for the recruits to take care of later, before kneeling once more before the cell. The Willic scooted back on its hind, and he sighed defeatedly. He couldn't blame the alien, he supposed, after all, he had thrown it into a completely new atmosphere without notice, but he had hoped the food would have alluded a small amount of trust that he was not intending to harm it. Reaching a hand into the cage once more, ignoring the flinch beneath his claws, he patted the alien's head. It let out a chuff, though irritated or fearful he could not discern. The creature lifted a paw, blunt nails lightly swatting against Klick's arm. It almost tickled, the lack of strength oddly reassuring that the Willic posed no serious bodily threat whilst contained. The creature tensed, its muscles going rigid, and Klick struggled to determine why as the clear layer of skin once again shut over its eyes. Pressing his face to the cell, in hopes of gaining a closer look, he kept his palm down, fingers lightly stroking. One skin dragged itself back, revealing light blue circles around the enlarged pupil, and he revelled at the colour, reminded of the frozen ice back home. '_What an interesting evolutionary development.'_ He wondered what the purpose could be for such a feature. Without warning a shriek pierced his eardrums, louder in nature due to his close proximity, and he collapsed back onto his hinds, ears draped rapidly to protect his sensitive hairs. He swore loudly. Rushing to stop the sound, ears still ringing, he unthinkingly slammed a hand over the Willic's mouth. It thrashed beneath his grasp. From outside of his quarters he heard voices rise, questioning the sound. Letting out a gasp, realizing he had been holding his breath, he ordered his crew to return to their duties, waiting until the voices has dispersed before removing his hand, grateful for the silence that followed. The animal stared at him, fear obvious in its gaze. _Well, there went all that progress._ Returning to his previous position, Klick considered his next plan of action. Certainly this creature would need to be studied, once he returned home of course, such that its data could be registered into the system, but then what? He supposed a zoo would pay a great deal for such a first kind, yet in the short time that he'd known it, he was reluctant to hand over his prize so easily. For the first time since discovering it, he took a look at its bottom half, hoping for some clue as to its gender, such that he could probe a name for the Willic- After all, a name meant a claim. He had noted the furs that draped its body, yet their weak latch on the skin posed a harrowing question: Was it hurt? What condition could have caused the fur of such a creature to detach from the skin in such a manner? He was ultimately concerned, yet curious at the same time. Pondering, he let his hand trail down to the chest of the species, hand stumbling over its thin, veiny neck, and pausing at two large lumps that seemed to poke out of the skin. The creature once again flinched, this time swatting at his hand with a hiss, a feeble attempt at removing his hand from its perch. '_Just what were these?' _The fur was silky and smooth beneath his fingertips, light and barely capable of keeping in warmth it seemed, and it contoured to the shape of the figure, framing its bumps and joints. It did not pose any pain to the Willic when he tugged on it lightly, and he wondered if perhaps it was not truly the creature's own fur. Running a claw down the centre, the fabric ripped apart at the seams. Immediately a one-sided struggle began. Tearing off the fur as best he could with his hands uncomfortably twisted through the bars, despite the fruitful attempts of the creature to prevent such an action, he was relieved to find no injuries marking the translucent skin of the Willic, though it shivered now more without its protective covering. The two large lumps appeared to be features beneath its skin, and Klick resolved to have them examined as soon as possible, such as to determine their resolution and purpose. Dark circles centred the lumps, and he rebuked, wondering if perhaps the creature had contracted a cancerous mass. Worried, he pulled back his arm, rising quickly to his feet and stumbling to an intercom system that covered half the wall. The voice of his resident physician was haste to answer his call, and a worrisome whine emitted from his chest as he spoke.

"Arrive immediately, head quarters" was the only spoken command. Twisting back around, he was frantic to discover the furs had been reattached to the Willic's body, despite the tear in the centre. It screeched at him as he approached, upper limbs wrapping around its form to protect itself. He realized consequentially the Willic's fear of being without its furs, however, he needed it to be bare such that the physician could conclude his studies. Ignoring its piercing barks, he once again removed the fur, this time placing it out of reach of the cell. For now he ignored the lower furs, not wishing to provoke the Willic more than it already was, lest it begin acting out. Its eyes seemed to shimmer in the dim lighting, white strips leaking an unknown liquid. Worried, he ran a finger along its face, catching one of the drops on his fingertips. Raising it to his lips, he stuck out his tongue, tentatively tasting the liquid, fearing it might be a collective sample of blood. Klick relaxed slightly once the salty taste of water registered, recognizing it as nothing of immediate concern, though the pained whimpers of the creature still concerned him.

A sudden knock on his door alerted him to the presence of another being, much like himself in statue, yet bearing the weight of medical supplies alike across one shoulder as a mark of position. Granting permission, the newcomer entered, eyes immediately finding purchase among the alien. Not a word was spoken, yet questions rang clearly behind clouded eyes. He saluted the commander, tilting his head in apprehension.

"Sir. You called." Klick only nodded in affirmation.

"You are not to speak a word of what you see here. Is that understood?" The physician gulped, throat bobbing as he shook his head.

"Of course. Your orders are my command."

Moving from his knelt position on the floor, Klick rose onto his hindquarters. "I want you to examine something for me- I am sure you are aware of our recent departure from the Terran landscape? This creature was alone, and I have my concerns about its health. It demands your highest attention." A stiff glare was met by steady eyes. The other Garlithian motioned forward, as if asking permission, and Klick granted it. The Willic frantically pressed itself back against the bars of the containment cell, forelimbs wrapped around its exposed chest, eyes desperately seeking his own as the physician approached. As Klick had himself done, the resident lowered himself onto his four legs, flattening his ears as non menacingly as possible. A toothy grin, meant to be reassuring he assumed, was tossed toward the alien, yet the sight of his fangs only caused it to whimper and shudder further back. A low, possessive rumble escaped from the Commander's muzzle, though he was haste to push it aside as the other recruit tossed him a glance.

"May I touch it?" Klick stiffly shook his head.

"It is too weak and defenseless to cause any harm, I have determined, but its fear leaves me hesitant. Animals tend to lash out when cornered, and there is still no telling the strength and speed of the Willic."

"Willic?"

"The name I determined for the species. I was hoping you would have some insight into its gender, such that a proper name could be registered."

"You intend to claim it?"

"Yes." The physician seemed to consider this point for a period, hand half-extended, just barely trailing the edges of the bars.

"What would you like me to examine?"

"The chest." Blunt was his reply. "There are two lumps that leave me apprehensive." Two sets of eyes raked over the creature's shivering form, one expressing pity, the other, contained curiosity.

"I will need to move its arms, or have you hold it down, so that I can examine it fully. Would you be willing to do so, Commander?" Klick was hesitant, but trusting his carefully selected crew member, he nodded confidently. Stepping forward, he pressed a hand to the hidden pad at the top of the grates, watching disquieted as the latch swung open. The Willic gazed forelonely at the open expanse before it, a confused furrow marring its forehead. Without warning, it sprang forward, yet dropped flat on its stomach as a hand shot out and pinned it. Klick flinched as it screeched, loud wails emitting from its orifice. Unprepared, the physician jumped, hands clamping over his ears in a combination of shock and pain. With hurried movements, Klick twisted the creature around, such that it was facing upward, and pressed a hand to its face, muffling the screams. It took a second for the other resident to regain his senses, but at a persistent glance from his commander, he swifty resumed his duties. The creature bucked as he placed a hand over its lumps, and Klick felt his palm grow wet beneath his touch, moisture leaking from its sockets once again. With light touches and taps, the physician padded the enlarged features, a curious light appearing in his eyes as they squashed beneath his touch. Klick waited expectantly, unease pitting in the bowl of his stomach as the doctor draped a stethoscope from his ears. His jaw pursed in consideration.

"It is extremely rare, but I have heard recounts of a similar condition. It is nothing you need to concern yourself with; it is perfectly natural." A sigh of relief was released. "Without checking its downparts for certain, I would certify that you have a female on your hands. These lumps are part of its reproductive cycle."

"A female? And the circles?"

"Yes, a female. Those purple circles are similar to our nipples, they do not pose any threat to its health, I assure you." Klick nodded, preparing himself for a barrage of questions he was certain would be headed his way, yet paused when instead the physician continued. "Its heartbeat is highly exaggerated, erratic I might say, even with this additional stress it is undergoing. My personal recommendation would be to let it settle before trying anything more taxing."

Klick was about to respond when he felt the Willic go limp beneath his grasp. Concerned, he lifted his hand to see the creature's face turning a nasty shade of blue. He cursed himself, so engrossed in the doctor's observations that he hadn't registered the lack of fighting from his captive. Before he could panic, a hand rested upon his shoulder.

"It's a defense mechanism. Just set it back inside its cage and it will be fine." Trusting his subordinate's word, he once again relocked the cage, checking it was secure. His frustration peaked unexpectedly.

"You can leave now." His irritability at himself had taken away all patience.

"But Sir, I-" A sharp glare had the physician hastily retreating. "Of course, as you wish. I'll just be taking my leave. Excuse me." The door shut with a final clang.

'_Just what am I going to do with you?_' Shutting his mind down, Klick ran a claw down one knee, revelling in the pain it evoked. His senses, now jolted back into awareness, flustered. Hands clenched into tight fists, he growled, hoping desperately that his new toy would wake itself at the sound. No such event happened. Sighing, ears deflated, he found purchase on his bottom. This was going to be a long wait.


End file.
